


Love Grows in the Parallels

by okayokayigive



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okayokayigive/pseuds/okayokayigive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Mickey and Martha get together, anyway? An awful lot of running, a hand to hold, and other parallels that are hard to ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Grows in the Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helplesslynerdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helplesslynerdy/gifts).



> From the song shuffle challenge on Tumblr. The character prompt (from helplesslynerdy) was Mickey/Martha; the song that shuffle chose was "City of the Dead" by the Clash. 
> 
> Disclaimers:  
> I don't own Doctor Who. Clearly.

If traveling with the Doctor made her stronger and more in tune with her own power…well, then working with Jack made her more in tune with her self. Not that she was approaching blokes in bars with “I’m Martha Jones…and you are?” - far from it - but she was more confident than ever before, ready to ask for what she needed, seek it out if she had to.

So when things fell apart with Tom, when Jack got secretive and Torchwood got weird, she knew she needed a friend. Someone who knew what it was like to leave and to be left behind. To kick ass and be invisible at the same time. 

Someone who understood the emotional minefield of her past.

She needed Mickey Smith.

\--

One night at the pub turned into two, and the pub gave way to quiet flats and more comfortable couches, to two old friends decompressing and reminiscing and helping each other through.

When UNIT got to be too much, it was Mickey who talked her down, who gave her the out she needed, his crazy computer system picking up a crashed ship of unknown origins.

What followed was an awful lot of running…and a fair bit of hand-holding, as well.

(They chose to ignore that last bit.)

\--

They ignored all the parallels, in fact. Ignored the way that ongoing adventures inevitably lead to closeness. The way that “I’m so happy we’re alive” hugs began to linger. The way falling asleep holding each other after particularly bad encounters became normal. The way kisses moved from foreheads to cheeks to mouths.

And in the parallels, love grew.

And that? They couldn’t ignore.

–

Martha slipped out of bed in the pre-dawn hours, bent low to the ground feeling for the boots she’d dropped there the night before. As she tugged on her shoes, she felt Mickey’s hand smooth across her back.

“Stay.”

There were lots of things they’d never done - things that screamed “relationship” or “lovers” or anything beyond “mates”. Talking in the morning about something other than work? They don’t do that. They never do that.

“I really need a shower, and my clothes are back at my place, and…”

“No. I don’t mean that. Stay with me. Forever. Marry me, Martha Jones.”

She turned to face him, disbelief stretched wide across her face and objections on her lips, but the look in his eyes stopped her cold.

“You and me? More than anyone else in several universes, you and me know that life passes too quickly, that chances can be stolen away in a second. This? What we’ve built together? This is real. This is something. And I want all the time I can get with you, Martha. Stay with me. Be with me.”

Martha nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks, and silently crawled into his arms.

“I’ll stay. Always.”


End file.
